You'll Be In My Dreams
by Akayia
Summary: Dou's gone and now Hilde must deal with the pain and the danger. Someone's out to get Hilde. But who and why? Find out. It's not great but worth reading. So please read and review!! :)
1. Gone

You'll Be In My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gudam or any of it's characters to abd for me.  
  
She sat there on the floor sorting the rest of the files and documents pertaining to the company, she'd worked there for five years after the last war. And now she was packing it up, all of it. At least she wouldn't be out on the streets; he'd made sure of that. He'd saved money just for her; from all his repairing and mechanics of mobile suits, and other appliances. She was really going to miss him she thought. No she was going to more than miss him. She'd loved him. And always, will she thought to herself. I will never stop loving him, he may have been the god of death, but he was mine. "And I was his angel of light," she said out loud.  
" Hilde, are you ready? " came a voice interrupting her thoughts.  
" In a minute Sally. " Hilde replied as she stood up. She picked up the last box and carried it to the door.   
" Need any help with the rest? " asked Sally Po quietly as she bent to pick up the box and load it in to the truck.  
" No, I think I can manage."  
" Ok." Sally said as she went outside. As Hilde put the last box in the truck she once more stepped inside the house. It had never been very fancy, but that had never matter. All she had ever needed in that house was Duo; he was everything. She sighed, as what felt like the billionth tear she'd shed that day rolled down her face. She would never get over it, losing him. Especially not like that. Never had she dreamt of ever losing him that way; and even when there was a possibility, it had always been when he was at war. She closed and locked the door for the last time and slowly got into the truck as Sally started the engine.   
" Are you ready to leave." Sally questioned.  
" I don't think I'll ever be ready." Hilde replied, Sally just nodded as they pulled out of the driveway.   
* * * *  
  
It was almost two the next morning as the shuttle landed in the Cinq Kingdom airport. As Sally and Hilde departed the shuttle all their friends Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, Zechs, Heero were waiting to meet them, even Relena; who had personally cancelled yesterday and today's meetings to prepare for Hilde's arrival. Relena walked up to Hilde and gave her a warm hug.  
" I'm glad to see you, but I'd never thought the next time we'd meet it would be on these terms, I'm so sorry he was a great friend."   
" You're right he was." Hilde replied and stifled the tears that now threatened to fall. Quatre came over and offered Hilde his arm as they left the airport. The limo ride to the palace was taken in utter silence. It wasn't that anyone didn't want to offer words of comfort, it's just that well, it wouldn't have made a difference. They had lost a friend and allied, not to mention Hilde's love and companion. The limo came to a halt outside the entrance to the palace. As they group got out of the car, the luggage was sent up to the rooms.   
" Remember, your welcome to stay as long as you like, you will always be welcome!" said Relena as she started for the marble steps.  
"Yes," continued Noin " and if you need anything, we're all here for you, we know this is going to be hard."   
" Thank You, you are all so kind, but I think now I just need to rest" Hilde said as she gazed at her new temporary home. And as she wearily stared and the statues and stone carving that graced the staircase she whispered….  
" But no matter what Dou, you'll be in my dreams."   
  
  
Well do you like it? It's supposed to be a series so should I continue? Please review, comments are welcome. Please no harsh flames. Yes I know Duo's gone how could I be so cruel! But it's all I could think of right now. So please be kind.   
  



	2. Prolouge

You'll Be In My Dreams: Prologue  
  
Ok this was meant to be included in the first fic, but I forgot, sorry! Well read this cause it ties in with Part 2 which I'm almost done with, it'll be out soon. Please r&r .Thanks for the reviews for part 1! Hope You Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Right ok, this is pointless, we all know I don't know Gundam Wing. To bad for me!  
  
  
Duo was driving down the main road to the mall. Why Hilde had needed him to go to the store at 11:00 at night was beyond him. But of course he could never refuse his Hilde anything; so after much grumbling and complaining, he got in his car and went to Hallmark (amazingly enough it still exists, I guess those quirky little says still get ya where it matters). He admitted that he liked and admired Relena, but not so much that he would go out and miss his favorite show to buy her a Birthday card. Hidle really needed to get her priorities straight, he thought as he turned the corner. Oh well he thought, if I do this maybe I won't have to sleep on the couch again. As Duo finished rounding the corner, he noticed a car had run off the road and into a deep ditch. Duo immediately stopped the car to see if he could help. As he walked closer to the car he noticed it was pretty mangled, the whole windshield was gone, and the whole right side had been torn off. As he walked around to the driver side, he saw a body; it was a girl, and she had been thrown through the windshield. She looked pretty bad, her face and arms were bloody from numerous lacerations; and her leg was bent in an obscenely manner. He walked over to the girl and carefully checked her pulse. She was gone; there was no telling how long she'd been lying there. As he began to stand up, Dou felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The world began to spin rapidly before it finally went black.   
  
* * * *  
  
'Ring, Ring'   
"Huh?" grunted Hilde as she sat up. Gosh what time is, she thought, I must have fallen asleep. She looked at the time as she reached for the phone. It was 12:50, where's Duo she wondered he should have been back by now.  
" Hello?" She said into the phone.  
" Yes hello," came an unknown voice, " I'm looking for a family member of Duo."  
" Um, my name is Hilde, I'm Duo's family, is there something wrong."  
" My names is Sargent Loinel, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Duo's been in an accident." Hilde gasped, and she began to shake all over.  
" Is he….. All right?" Hilde struggled just to say those few words.  
" I'm sorry ma'am he, he didn't make it, it seems the car went off into a fifteen foot drop and landed top side down, I'm really sorry."  
"No." She cried as she, dropped the phone. She then fell to her knees and began sobbing. No this can't to true she thought, I must be dreaming.  
"Ma'am, ma'am are you still there." Said Sargent Loinel. She stared at the phone through a blur. She slowly picked up the phone.  
" Yes, I'm still here. What else do I need to know."   
  
I hope you liked that? I'm almost finished with part two. So look for it soon, thanks again for all the great reviews.   



	3. Why? Who?

  
You'll Be In My Dreams: Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or GW.  
  
Ok, I haven't been working on this at all and I wanted to at least get this second part out so I wrote this like in an hour. It's not great, but it conveys what I wanted to get across. So anyway hope u enjoy, please read and REVIEW!  
  
Alone, she always felt alone without him. Alone and cold. It was as though she was block of impenetrable ice. So cold she could no longer shed tears, they would freeze. The hot water ran over her hands and through her fingers as it fell into the tub. Each drop of water created it's own ripple of waves. She watched the ripples grow larger and travel through the water till they met another. It seemed that each wave of a ripple traveled forever to catch up with the one in front. But they never appeared to meet. They were lost in a pool of fantasy. That's how she felt without him, lost. Lost in a world to large for someone like herself. The steam rose of the ocean of bubbles. She carefully twisted the stained brass knob off, and the hot water ceased. Walking to the mirror she wiped away the dew that had gathered. Staring in the mirror she gazed at the soulless shell she was without him. Slowly she let her robe slide down off her shoulders. As the soft cottony robe hit the floor, the candles around the edge flickered. A pair of strong hand reached her shoulders. She jumped slightly, but as they began to knead the muscles in her back she relaxed.   
"I missed you." She said softly, he worked towards the base of her neck.  
" I know." He whispered. A tingle shot up her spine. She loved how he made her feel, how even the simplest words could melt her frozen faith. As he drew closer she could feet the heat. His warmth was like never ending fire that burned just to keep her warm. His arms encircled her body as he gently lifted her. Safe, that was her definition of his strong arms. And that's exactly how she would always feel in his presence. Now that he was here, time seemed to stop. Once again he had created a world just for her; one that never ceased to amaze. Carefully he carried her to the bedroom, it was as though she was a feather; the way he held her it was like she weighed nothing at all. She let a sigh escape as he placed her down into the plush pool of sheets and pillows. He climbed in next to her and brushed the strands of hair from face. Gazing into his dark blue eyes she saw the dark past that plagued him. He drew her closer beneath him, pressing his warmth against her tiny frame. She could feel every inch of his warmth next to her soft skin. He began touching her face and hair. Every single touch burned like fire. And every single sound was that of desire. She felt drenched in his love for her. Suddenly his breath was upon her neck as he kissed the lobe of her ear; making his way around her face, each kiss was harder and more passionate. Getting ever closer to her lips she pulled him nearer; she cherished this moment just like every other. She desired him, and his passion. His passion was like an intoxicating wine; one that she would drink every drop of until at last breath left her body. He lifted his face from hers, their hearts beating in sync.  
" I've waited along time for you to come back! " She said as he gazed upon his treasure.  
" Thank you! " He replied as graced the tip of her nose with a kiss.  
" I counted the minutes as they passed, each one became more agonizing than the one before." Now her breath was heavy with the love she could not express in words. He leaned in to kiss the soft pale lips of her slender aspect.  
" You're a miracle Hilde!"  
* * * * * *  
Suddenly Hilde awoke; the radio alarm on the stand was playing. Groggily she sat up; the last of her dream traced her memory.  
"Duo?" The question came more as a rhetorical one. A dream, that's all it was, that's all it would ever be now. She sat up in the bed of the suite she was now occupying. The room was bathed in luxurious furniture and tapestries. Even the bed itself was a glorious sight, with its rich silk sheets, and hand stitched oriental comforter. She had just begun unpacking her bags, and had set her favorite picture of him on the nearest dresser. God how she longed to touch his face once more. The whole of her heart ached; and the pain in her chest grew, weighing on her heart. She lay back into the silk pillows. Looking up at the ceiling as she daydreamed of hearing his voice and once more feeling his touch. Just to be in his arms; those arms of passion, once more would be like to fly with angels.   
" That dream…. It was so real; I saw you, I touched you." She whispered silently as the pain grew unbearable. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
" Come in." Hilde called as she sat up and wiped away the tears that mysteriously appeared to blur her vision.  
" I hope I'm not disturbing you? " said a soft and quiet voice. Hilde looked up it was Catherine.  
" Oh. No it's all right. Please come in Catherine, it's been awhile."   
" Yes, it has been awhile. How are you holding up? Can I help?" She asked sweetly as she walked into the room.  
" No, I don't think there's anything…." Hilde was interrupted by another know at the door. It was a servant.  
" I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but...."  
" No," Hilde replied " that's fine." The servant nodded and continued with his announcement.  
" Miss Catherine, there is a phone call for you in the reception hall."  
" Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Catherine turned back to Hilde with a concerned look on her face. Hilde had grown to hate that look in the short time since she'd arrived. I know they mean well, she thought. Catherine interrupted her thoughts.  
" Hilde, I… why don't we talk later. Can I get you anything before I go?  
" No, I'm fine. I think after I finish unpacking I'll take a walk."  
" Ok then. See you at dinner." Catherine closed the door behind as she left the suite. Hilde turned back to her suitcases, on the bed. She had packed only the necessary amount for her stay, and she didn't plan on staying long. Not that she disliked or didn't want Relena's hospitality, she wanted someplace new. Somewhere that didn't carry so much sorrow or hurt. Somewhere that didn't remind her of him. She wasn't sure if she could stay here or how many tears she had left to cry for him. And in some ways she never wanted to know. Slowly Hilde walked toward the draperies. Pulling back the velvet curtains that shielded the world form her view; she gazed out the window. It was glorious outside. The world was literally shining with the anticipation of the light summer breezes and warm humid days. How could the world show such hope, when she felt so bleak and dreary? Perhaps the world didn't know the pain she felt or couldn't see the remorse in her eyes. Hilde left the room, leaving a trail of rumpled clothing that had not been placed in cedar drawers.   
* * * * * *  
Hilde walked through the back doors of the palace. The sun felt warm on her face. She looked around the grounds, and headed out towards the small patch of woods. Walking into the woods she gazed at the streams of light that poured down through the trees. Each beam of light caused the leaves the shine like emeralds. Standing under a stream of light Hilde felt the sun's warmth; it was strong and intoxicating; just like him. Oh Duo, Hilde thought. I miss you so much; her heart cried out for him to walk with her through the pain. Hilde sighed as she leaned against the tree, and as the tears once began to rain down she let herself slide down onto the trunk. The tree was worn and weathered, and its wisdom of many storms offered her comfort. She sat there until the sky began to cover itself with darken clouds of rain.   
* * * * * *  
Rained lightly sprinkled the ground as Hilde picked herself up to return to the palace. As she stood she noticed a larger set footprints leading away from where she had been sitting, curious decided to take a detour on her way back. The prints led into a small highly vegetated part of the woods. Intent on following them she began to push back the thick brush. The limbs and bushes scrached at her legs and arms. Just as she pushed back the last of the heavier limbs she came face to face with a figure of a man. Startled and completely frightened Hilde fell over and began to back away when the man bent over and reached out his hand to help her. She stopped crawling back and stared at the figure. He was wearing beat up rain boots caked with years of mud and grime. He also had on a worn raincoat that covered his body, including his face that was hidden by shadows from the hood.   
" Need some help" came a rasping voice from beneath the coat. Hilde slowly nodded and reached for his hand. She then noticed the scars and deep gashes his hand portrayed. Standing up with his help her mind imprinted the repulsive state of the man's hand in her mind. She managed to thank the man.  
" Hilde?" the man questioned as he let his hood down. Hilde gasped at the sight. The left side of his face had literally melted down to form a putty shaped face. Burns and scars adorned this awful sight. The injury was still new for the burns were still red and glossy as if they had just met with the fire. The sight of his face was enough to make Hilde turn and run. But sincerity in his eyes told her something. She wanted to find out what.   
" Yes, but…" Hilde finally said.  
"I have some thing for you" He reached into his coat and pulled out a torn letter addressed to her. As soon as her hand taken the letter from his, he turned on his heels and left. Glancing from the letter to the retreating man she wondered….  
" Wait, please what's this for" she called. But the man had already disappeared behind the brush. The rain began to pour down. Slowly Hilde turned back in the direction she had come and tucked the letter inside her coat.   
* * * * * *   
  
Reaching her room Hilde removed her coat and wet shoes. Taken the ragged letter from her coat she sat on the bed. Carefully she opened the seal and pulled out its contents. The letter itself had been written in scrawled writing, and looked to have been written in a hurry:  
  
  
I'm writing to you in a moment of despair. My life is in danger, but it is not my life that matters but yours. Your friend saved my life, now I wish to repay his honor by warning you of the danger. Your friend was not in a car at the time of his death. He had stopped to help my family. Unfortunately an enemy of mine caused their accident. And by helping them he placed himself in danger. His demise is my fault so I will do my best to repay his debt. You are in grave danger, the man who killed my family and your friend knows I am alive and will hunt me down. And when he finds out the man he killed was not of my family he will trace your friend to you; and then you will be in danger. So please once you receive this letter find safety or alert authorities.   
JKR  
  
Hilde put down the letter, and let the small amount of information sink. Duo was murdered, Hilde thought. That's impossible she thought I saw his car it was totaled, I went to the scene. This isn't right; there is something wrong. She just kept shaking her head trying to order her thoughts; her mind had become so jumbled. Nothing made sense anymore. She felt like her mind had been sent into a whirlpool of confusion. Duo's death, the crash, the funeral, this letter, the man; these thoughts seemed to float around in her head mixing together. Hilde now felt more lost and alone than ever. Her world was crashing down in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Suddenly the phone interrupted Hilde's thoughts. She turned to the table and picked it up.  
" Hello?" She asked, the line was silent. "Hello?" She said again. This time someone answered.  
" I trust you read the letter." Came that the voice of the man who had given her the letter.  
" Yes. But you must be mistaken Duo was killed in an accident." She said with a lot more assurance than she felt.  
" Please you must believe me, it's the truth; if you'd like to find out more meet me at the air field outside the palace grounds. Will you meet me?" Hilde hesitated.  
" Yes."   
" Good, and please come alone." he replied.  
" I will but why.." The line went dead. Hilde sat there holding the phone. Tears streamed down her face this is too much she thought. She stood and left the room.   
* * * * * *  
Walking through the halls of the palace Hilde contemplated what to do. Hilde passed Quatre in the hall. He noticed the frightened look on her face.  
" Hilde is there something wrong? Can I help?" Hilde looked up into his face.  
" I got this," her voice quivered " this letter, and I…" She stopped talking; the man had asked her to come alone, and if she said anything her friends would want to come along for her safety.  
"Yes?" Quatre urged her to finish.   
" Nothing I was just thinking." She said and plastered on her best smile. His eyes narrowed with concern, but he smiled back.  
" Ok, but if you need anything we'll all be in the reception hall. We're going over some speeches with Relena."  
" Thanks." Hilde turned and continued walking down the hall. When she reached the front doors she, turned as if to reconsider her decision. No, she thought, I have to find out what happened. She turned the knob and stepped out onto the marble steps.  
* * * * * *  
The walk to the airfield felt like an enternity. But if she was to go with out be interrupted our found out she would have to walk. As she turned the corner onto the strip, she saw the figure of the hooded man in the distance. As she looked harder it seemed that the man was waving to her. Slightly conscience of the odd movements her was making her waved back. But he hadn't stopped, as she drew nearer, it seemed as though he were telling her to go back. Then suddenly a shot rang out, instinct told her to duck. But it wasn't her the shot was fired at; Hilde saw the next scene in slow motion. The man slowly slumped to the ground as four men came out of the woods and made sure he was dead, with two guns. Hilde then got up and turned to run but was face to face with three larger men with three larger guns.  
  
Well i hope u liked it like i said, short but it gets the point out. Please Review!!!!  
  



End file.
